warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Navigator
} | name = Navigator | gameimage = NavigatorIcon.png | cardimage = Panel.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 0 | description = Assume control of a projectile and guide it to the target. Energy Drain: 3 s-1 | damage = 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 (damage multiplier) | range = N/A | duration = 0.25 / 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 (multiplier growth) | info = *Using unknown powers, Ivara takes control of a projectile from any weapon or ability she uses, switching the player's camera perspective from the warframe to the controlled projectile, and allowing them manually control the projectile: clicking the fire button (default ) will accelerate the projectile, while pressing aim (default ) will slow it down, and the projectile's direction can be steered by looking around. Navigator can take control of a projectile fired after casting, or it can be cast afterwards to take control of a projectile already in flight. The damage dealt by the projectile increases the longer the projectile is controlled. Control is lost upon the arrow impacting an object or enemy. **Projectiles refer to any shot with a physical presence and travel time. Weapons that use projectiles include Bows, Launchers, Throwing Knives, bolt-firing weapons, and Throwing Melee using the charged attack. Navigator does not affect hitscan and continuous weapons. **Affects arrows fired by Quiver and Artemis Bow. *Navigator can only control one projectile at a time. If a weapon has innate or modded Multishot, Navigator will randomly select one of the projectiles fired to control. *Punch Through mods on the equipped melee weapon will make the controlled projectile penetrate through any number of enemies or objects hit as long as the punch-through depth is sufficient to penetrate them, allowing control over the projectile to be maintained until the ability expires. *Navigator has no casting cost, but consumes 3 energy per second that a projectile is actively controlled. **Energy drain is affected by both Power Duration and Power Efficiency. **Navigator cannot be activated with less than 25 Energy available. *Navigator's 'Multipler Growth' statistic is inversely affected by Duration mods; increasing duration will decrease the value, while decreasing the duration increases the value. (Exactly how this stat operates requires more testing) | augment = | tips = *Because the camera switches to the controlled projectile's perspective while in flight, Navigator can be used as a reconnaissance tool by firing a controlled projectile into a room and flying it around to scout for the presence of enemies. *Weapons with relatively slow-moving projectiles, like the Paris and the Glaive are more suitable for being controlled by Navigator for the purposes of attacking multiple enemies. *As Navigator consumes energy upon controlling a projectile, activating the ability after firing a projectile will use up less energy than pre-casting the ability. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration ** *Maximized Power Efficiency ** *Maximized Power Range ** *Maximized Power Strength ** | bugs = }} Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities